Shizaku Namikaze
Physical Appearance Genin Shizaku is a mid-height kid with dark black hair that has dodger-blue highlights at the ends. He is usually wearing a black jacket with a blue hood. He also wears black pants that go to his ankles. He has his kunai pouch in his upper right leg. Which he sometimes switches to his left arm because he thinks it is faster. He usually wears his headband on his forehead but sometimes he wears it on his upper right arm. Chunin He now wears a basic grey/navy blue T-shirt with black pants. He still wears his kunai pouch on his right thigh and his headband on his forehead. He also wears the white tape on his wrists with black gloves slightly over that. Sometime he wears a black cloak similar to that of what his father wears sometimes. Personality Shizaku is a usually an upbeat kid however he likes to do things alone some times. He usually keeps to himself, reason why not much is known about him. Sometimes he likes to disappear into the woods to think about things and train alone. Background Jinchuriki Background Shizaku's Tailed Beast is not an ordinary one. All those times Naruto's Nine tails appeared it released a bit of it's chakra into the air. The chakra traveled all around the world and to different places. Until, for some reason it became attracted to Shizaku's Special Chakra. it enfused itself with the Special Chakra creating a new Chakra and a new Nine Tails variation, Karamu. And every time the nine tails chakra escaped. The Chakra floated around the world. It is different from Sora's nine tails chakra because his is purely Nine Tails chakra while mine is infused with special chakra similar to naruto's mother's chakra. Due to the mixture of the special chakra and the nine tail's chakra. It is not vastly inferior to the Nine Tails, more like a variation acually. But Shizaku has yet to control it. Even though it's name is "Demon" that does not mean it is more crazy than the Nine Tails. Since the Nine Tails was based around hatred, Demon Nine Tails is based around pure chaos. It got the name "Demon" due to the overwhelming power with all the chaos around. It feeds off chaos and turns it into great Chakra, like the Nine tails does with hatred. Future Shizaku was born before the great destruction of all the nations. However, he survived and was sent 100 years later to now. His pastself is now just a memory to him. Nobody knows how or why he is here now but its bound to be something important. He is keeping a secret that no one else can know for the time being and so now he just lives as a typical free-lance ninja. Stories/Arcs N/A Quotes Abilities *'Skilled Swordsman: '''Shizaku can weild a sword with great ease. He is very skilled at weilding swords and can slice an enemy in two in the blink of an eye. *'Extreme Speed: 'One of Shizaku's main strengths is his speed. He can take an opponent out with ease, without anyone realizing it. His speed is faster than most Shinobi however is surpassed by the Fourth Hokage as well as his father. Combine his Swordsmanship and Speed you have a dangerous opponent. *'Basic Strength: 'Shizaku's Strength is fairly basic. Nothing too supperior about his strength since he usually focuses more on his speed and swordsmanship in a battle. *'Advanced Taijutsu: 'Shizaku's has excelent taijutsu skills. He is good at hand to hand combat since he is quick and nimble. *'Advanced Fūinjutsu: 'Shizaku is pretty good at Sealing Techniques from being taught many as a child while training with his father. After a year of experiments with Sealing Techniques Shizaku was able to create his own technique using a Chaos Dimension Seal which he personally created as well. *'Excelent Ninjutsu: 'Ninjutsu is one of Shizaku's main strong points since he uses Ninjutsu often when fighting an opponent. This helps since Shizaku prefers long range ambush attacks rather than short range attacks, even though he is skilled in Taijutsu. *'Jinchuriki Skills: '''Shizaku is skilled with his Jinchuriki, since he is friends with his Jinchuriki is helps out a lot. Shizaku however has only been able to barely master four of the nine chakra tails. Stats Gallery Demon_Nine_Tails.png|Shizaku's tailed beast. Demon Nine Tails. Shizaku.jpg|Shizaku when he was a Genin Shizaku_(Chunin).png|Shizaku as a Chunin Shizaku (Jonin2).jpeg|Shizaku as a Jonin on a mission Shizaku Chaos Eye.jpeg|Shizaku when he is pissed. Weapons Fuma Shuriken.jpg|Fuma Shuriken Lightning Blade.jpg|Chakra Blade Shizaku's Tanto.png|Shizaku's specialized Tanto Category:Ninja Category:Jinchuriki Category:User Character Category:Namikaze Category:Jonin